


"For a Detective You Can Be Pretty Thick"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the girlfriend of Sherlock Holmes took some patience but when your time of the month comes around patience can wear thin, very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"For a Detective You Can Be Pretty Thick"

I really like your one shots could i please request one with Benedict or Sherlock taking care of you while its your time of the month? Thank you.

From Ashley on AO3  
_________________________________

"Son of #%*@$" you growled as a cramp hit you walking up the stairs to 221B. You took a few breaths and continued up the stairs with the groceries.   
"Thanks for the help..." You muttered as you walked into the flat and saw Sherlock sitting at the table with his microscope. 

"Mmm? Yeah yeah." He blew you off and continued his work, you rolled your eyes and huffed. You put the shopping away and then headed to the living room to curl up in the chair in pain. You could see Sherlock still sitting at the table and working to crack a case, something about a missing trinket from a wealthy woman in Hampstead. Right now you could care less about anything other than perhaps getting a cup of tea and some attention from your boyfriend. 

"Sherlock." You said quietly, no response. "Sherlock..." You said a bit louder. "SHERLOCK!" You thundered. 

"Hmm? Oh, when did you get home?" He snapped up to look at you. 

"I put the damn shopping away Sherlock, you didn't see me?" You hissed.

"Must have blocked it out." He grumbled as he turned back to his work. Your eyes popped open wide as you stared at him in disbelief. 

"Breathe..." You whispered to yourself. "Sherlock." You spoke. "Could you make some tea for me?"

"Yeah, hold on..." He replied. 

Ten minutes then twenty minutes when by with still no tea. You looked up to find him still at the table. 

"Make it myself, shall I?" You grumbled, getting up in pain and walking to the kitchen to turn the kettle on. You stood there waiting for it to boil and eyed Sherlock angrily. He could feel you looking at him and he raised his head to look at you. Your eyebrow was raised and you rolled your eyes when you turned around to pour a cuppa. 

"Did I do something?" He questioned.

"No..." You replied sarcastically and walked back to the living room. Sherlock went back to his work like nothing had happened. 

"Unbelievable." You thought. Having no relief from the pains you put your cuppa in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom to lie down. 

Two hours later Sherlock came to see where you were.   
"Oh, there you are. What are you doing laying down? It's two o'clock." He inquired. 

"You have no clue do you? For a detective your pretty thick." You fumed. 

"You're laying down in the day, you seem very moody, holding your stomach and you've recently stocked up on feminine products..." He deduced. "Ah, yes. You are nearing or are currently on your menstrual." He mumbled as it came to him. 

"Ding ding ding, you're a winner." You sneered. 

"Hmmm..." He was thinking and then turned to leave the room. 

"Whatever..." you groaned, he could have offered his assistance or support, you fell off to sleep instead of saying anything to him. 

"When you menstruate, a woman's body sheds the lining of the uterus. Menstrual blood flows from the uterus through the small opening in the cervix and passes..." Sherlock woke you up as he came into the room giving you all the facts.

"Sherlock! I don't need you to tell me what is happening, I KNOW what is happening..." You barked.

"Right...of course. Now, I suppose you'll be cramping for three to five days. Obviously there isn't anything I can do to speed the process, I'll leave you alone then." He turned to leave the room.

"Sherlock...can't you help me feel better?" You begged as he reached the door. 

"Oh, uh...yes...?" He was questioning himself. 

"Thank you." You smiled. 

"I'll be right back." He said quickly as he left the room. 

"Mary, I need your advice..." You could hear Sherlock in the kitchen talking on the phone. Bless him, at least he was trying, you continued to listen.

"_______ is on her menstrual and in bed in pain, she wants my help. I tried to explain what was happing but she didn't seem to care..." He spoke.

"So clueless..." You thought.

"A bath, right. Pills?? Heating pad? Snuggles and no advice... Right. Are you sure about these things?" Sherlock was trying hard. 

"Alright." He said and then you could hear him walking back to the bedroom. 

"Seems like someone else is on theirs..." He muttered in the hall, making you chuckle. "Okay, I've gotten all the information I could possibly obtain on your current state, what would you like me to do?" He said as he stood by the bed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Maybe a heating pad and some company? Quiet company." You begged. 

"Of course." He left the room and you could hear him go down the stairs presumably to Mrs. Hudson's flat.

"Okay then, here you are. He plugged the heating pad in by the bed when he returned and handed it to you. You placed it on your stomach and sighed in relief. Sherlock got in bed beside you and propped his head up on his hand and looked at you. 

"What?" You asked as you looked over at him.

"It's fascinating..." He spoke.

"What is?" You questioned.

"The female reproductive organs. The fact that every month it sheds it's lining..." He rambled.

"Sherlock. I said quiet company, remember?" You cut him off.

"Right, yes." He closed his mouth and zipped his lips, throwing the imaginary key away. You laughed until a pain hit again making you stop. Sherlock frowned when he saw you in pain, he stuck his bottom lip out. You just smiled and shook your head before you pulled him to you and kissed him. He really did try to understand and care for you.


End file.
